Sex: Nothing More
by fiery.fallen.angel
Summary: Will and Karen experience a passion they never expected to achieve, especially not from each other.


"Go to hell!" Grace screeched.

"I mean it! I want you out of here in two weeks! You don't live here anymore."

The retort was equally angry. Grace slammed out of her apartment and almost crashed into Karen, who was paused outside Jack's apartment. "Honey, what's –" Karen was cut off as Grace began to run, her overnight bag slamming into her legs, but she didn't have time to chase after her. A crash sounded from inside Will's apartment, and her instincts took over as her legs carried her inside and towards his bedroom.

"Will? Honey?"

"Karen? Get out, I don't want anyone here telling me I'm a monster." The tears were forming in his eyes as he nursed his fist, eyeing the hole he had just made in his wall.

"Oh honey, you're hurt..."

He let her take his hand in hers, surprised by her sudden warmth towards him. She straightened out his aching fingers slowly, ignoring his gasps of pain, and kissed them better. She had meant it to be a joke, something her and Jack did easily, but his gasp was no longer one caused by pain. Their eyes connected, and it was only then that Karen realised quite how close they were. Their faces were mere inches apart, seemingly less so by how laboured his breathing had suddenly become. His eyes moved from hers to the fingers still touching her lips and lower again, staring into her impressive cleavage. Karen snapped herself out of her trance and took a step backwards.

"Hey, mo. When you've made your choice to fuck dick over pussy, you don't get to see the puppies. Got it?"

Will looked at her, frozen, somewhere between shame and a distinct arousal.

Karen burst out laughing, still somewhat unaware of the moment they had just shared.

"I'm just kidding; take a peek whenever you like honey!"

Before she knew he had moved, her shirt had been ripped open. He was staring at his hand like it didn't belong to him until his vision became very much distracted.

_What the hell am I doing? I'm gay!_ Will thought, attempting to look away from Karen's bra-clad chest and stifle the reaction his body was having.

Karen, meanwhile, was watching this internal debate with interest.

_Must be considering his sexuality yet again._ She thought, smiling a little.

"Come on Wilma, snap out of it." She giggled at his flushed face and the way he tried to hide the noticeable movement in his trousers.

"Karen, I, uh... I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I guess I was just upset about things with Grace and I went all crazy for a second there but it's all okay now-" he babbled, cut off by her step forwards. She paused for a second, then ever-so-slowly moved her lips towards his. They brushed gently, and another fit of passion overtook Will – except this time it lasted for longer than a split second. It lasted through him ripping off her clothing whilst forcing his tongue through her surprised lips, kissing her passionately. She responded as an instinct, moving her tongue against his and unbuttoning his shirt. For the moment, her sexual desire hadn't quite reached the point that his had, so he rushed her hands, pulling open his trousers and pushing her onto the bed before either of their brains kicked in.

"Oh god, Karen..." he murmured into her neck as he licked and nibbled below her ear, breathing in her tantalising scent as he began a trail of kisses down to her breasts, not stopping until he reached her nipples. Appreciating how beautifully flawless her skin was, he gently took one into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it. It was then that her desire became as acute as his, her arousal magnified as he worshipped her body, devouring her inch by inch. She tangled her hands into his hair, encouraging him as he continued down her stomach to the point of her arousal.

He nibbled between her legs, making her gasp out loud, then surprised her by licking at her clit before inserting his tongue inside her agonisingly slowly. He lapped at her, tasting her arousal. Her fingers twisted in his sheets and he realised she was close, but he wasn't ready to make her come yet. He moved back up her body, still trailing kisses and stroking her with his fingertips to increase her arousal. She moaned his name, an insistence that he give her what she wanted.

He smiled as he kissed her before entering her fully. She let out a moan at the sudden connection between them, and he whimpered with her at the friction. He pulled out a little and slammed back into her forcefully, knowing she would like him to be rough with her. It was a one night stand, they weren't lovers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him further inside her, grinding against him and contracting her muscles to make him scream.

The power emanating from him as he fucked her was enough to send her over the edge as his hardness hit her g-spot continuously, and she groaned as they came together. Their muscles relaxed and they collapsed together in the sheets. Still naked, they watched each other for a while before pulling the covers over them and falling asleep on opposite sides of the bed. This was not, however, how they woke up; with their arms and legs entangled and her lips pressed into his back.


End file.
